kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Shop
Things that you can buy from markets or for some factions, their factions leader. Simply take a trip to the local market or pm your faction leader to set up a way to obtain these things using cash. Staff to pm for trades Hitsugaya Main Items Shinigami Items Limit Release: A charm that lifts the limit placed on Shinigami in the real world. To be used only in a tight spot (one per character, disappears after 1 use) 600 yen Cell Phone: (For Any) 500 yen Cell Phone Upgrades Upgrade 1: Displays the location of nearby hollow. 100 yen, 200 for Vizard/Runaways Upgrade 2: Displays power level of nearby hollow. 300 yen, 600 for Vizard/Runaways Upgrade 3: Displays identity of nearby hollow by name (if name has been registered) 500, 1000 for Vizard/Runaways Upgrade 4: Displays location of ALL nearby beings possessing spirit force. 700 yen, 1400 for Vizard/Runaways Upgrade 5: Displays power level and type of ALL nearby beings possessing spirit force. 900 yen, 1800 for Vizard/Runaways Upgrade 6: Displays identity of ALL nearby beings possessing spirit force by name (if name has been registered) 1100 yen, 2200 for Vizard/Runaways Quincy Items Ginto: '''100 yen for 10: Silver Tubes used in Quincy spell rituals (Requires Quincy Leader Permission) '''Seele Schneider: '''150 Yen per: A special Arrow forming apparatus that allows the Reishi to be used as a blade for melee combat (+40 to Attack & Weapon Skill while in possession). When the Quincy no longer possesses any Seele Schneider, they lose the Stat Bonus (Can possess up to 12). When fired as an Arrow, the Seele Schneider does damage equivalent to three Quincy Arrows hitting the same location. '''Sanrei Glove: '''100 Yen: A special glove that repels Reishi, forcing the Quincy to undergo intense training to utilize their powers, but increases their abilities as a result. When broken, Letzt Stil (or Volstandig if acquired) will be activated. '''All Class Items Blind Bomb: 200 yen: Blinds opponent of slight and slight reiatsu sensing. Gives you enough time to escape or attack twice. (1 per Charri) Force May carry 2 Light Bomb: 250 yen: When thrown against the ground it creates a light shield around you and anyone in 5 feet. (1 per charri) Medicine: 100 yen: Instantly stop bleeding (5 per charri) Bangle: 300 yen: + 10 to all stats, 1 per character Ring:300 yen: +5 to all stats(4 per charri) Necklace: 300 yen: +10 to all stats (1 per charri) Semi Assimilation: 2000 yen: Removes all stat-boosting items (non-custom) and adds one half of the total boost they give to your permanent stat pool. (Makes 1/2 of the total stat boost permanent) Note that this allows for re-purchase of rings, necklaces, et cetra. Assimilation: 4000 yen: Removes all stat-boosting items (non-custom) and adds their full stat value to your permanent stat pool. (Makes stat boost permanent) Note that this allows for re-purchase of rings, necklaces, et cetera. Special Item:500+ yen: Varies with each character. Upon creating an item, pm it to a moderator for approval. Then, depending on effect, cost may vary. (5 per charri) (Note:Bonuses to stats do not count towards abilities, they just give you an advantage in a fight.) Associate Exclusive Items Reishi Pill: + 20 to an Associate Character's Reiatsu Stat (300 yen, Limit of 3) Power Stimulant: +20 to an Associated Character's Attack stat (300 yen, Limit of 3) Adrenaline Booster: +20 to an associated character's Speed stat (300 yen, Limit of 3) Focus Tablet: +20 to an associated character's Weapon Skill stat (300 yen, Limit of 3) 'Integration': 3000 yen: Removes all non-custom associate stat boosting items while making the stat boost gained from them permanent. This allows for the repurchase of Reishi Pills, Power Stimulants, Adrenaline Boosters and Focus Tablets to further strengthen an Associate Character. (Note:Bonuses to stats do not count towards abilities, they just give you an advantage in a fight.) Adventure Scrolls Adventure Scrolls are items that members can purchase that will allow them to partake in personal, well, adventures. These can range from a fight with a npc enemy or, with the later ones, grow into a multi-thread quest. Staff to pm for Adventure Scrolls: TBA Adventure Level Requirements Starter Adventure: 400 cash,0 xp Low Level Adventure: 600 cash, 0 xp Beginner level Adventure: 600 cash, 5 xp Adept level Adventure: 600 cash,10 xp Advance level Adventure: 600 cash, 20 xp High level Adventure: 600 cash, 50 xp Master Level Adventure: 1500 cash,50 xp Epic Level Adventure: 2000 cash,150 xp (Note: No xp will ever be taken it is just a requirement) Category:System